ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Hood II
Robyn is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the infant daughter of Robin Hood and the Wicked Witch of the West, making her a baby born in the midst of controversy, family feuds and dark magic. Biography Background When the Wicked Witch, real name Zelena, impersonates Maid Marian in order to destroy the relationship between her sister Regina and Robin, the latter of whom being convinced that Marian was dead. In truth, Zelena did kill Marian before taking her place. After Zelena successfully becomes pregnant with Robin's baby, she is unable to be hurt by Regina or anyone else due to her being with child. Season 5 Eventually, Emma Swan speeds up Zelena's pregnancy with dark magic so she can proceed with her plan to fill Zelena with the Darkness and destroy her. Zelena gives birth to her infant daughter, before Zelena is taken away by Emma. However, Zelena survives her encounter with the Dark One. Although she tries to have full custody of the baby, Zelena is banished back to Oz by Regina. Determined to see her daughter again, Zelena returns to Storybrooke where she is reunited with her daughter. After a brief entanglement in the Underworld with the heroes, Zelena returns with her daughter, as well as Hades. However, a fight between Hades and Robin ends with the demise of both of them, leaving Zelena without a partner and her daughter without a father. At Robin's funeral, Zelena decides to call her daughter Robyn, to honor the late Robin Hood. Season 6 Robyn lives at the farmhouse with Zelena, who briefly forms an alliance with the Evil Queen until the latter turns on her. When Zelena thinks she is about to die, she puts Robyn in her crib and tells her "Mummy loves you". However, Zelena is saved by Regina, and the Evil Queen leaves. Zelena tries to leave Storybrooke with Robyn, but fails. When the Black Fairy confronts Zelena and subtly threatens her and Robyn, Zelena's mama-bear instincts prompt her to try and destroy the Black Fairy. Family *'Robin Hood' (deceased father) *'Zelena Mills' (mother) *'Regina Mills' (aunt) *'Leopold White' (deceased uncle-in-law) *'Henry Mills '(adoptive cousin) *'Cora Mills' (deceased maternal grandmother) *'Jonathan' (maternal grandfather) *'The Miller' (great-grandfather) Status: Alive Trivia *She is the daughter of the famous thief from Robin Hood, as well as the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *"Robyn" is a gender-flipped version of her father's name. Before she was named, she was simply referred to as "Baby Hood". Appearances *'S5, E08:' "Birth" *'S5, E10:' "Broken Heart" *'S5, E16:' "Our Decay" *'S5, E19:' "Sisters" *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" ---- *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *'S6, E03:' "The Other Shoe" *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" *'S6, E06:' "Dark Waters" *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" *'S6, E13:' "Ill-Boding Patterns" *'S6, E18:' "Where Bluebirds Fly" *'S6, E20:' "The Song in Your Heart" *'S6, E21:' "The Final Battle, Part One" *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" Category:Characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters